


Pwede Pa Ba Tayo?

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kung saan muling pinagtagpo ng tadhana ang dating mag jowang Kyungsoo at Jongin. At hindi palalagpasin ni Jongin ang chance upang maangkin muli ang pinakamamahal niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pwede Pa Ba Tayo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Another fem!soo

Kakauwi lang ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nila sa probinsiya. Galing siya ng siyudad kung saan ito nagta trabaho at dahil stress sa opisina ay napagpasyahan niyang mag destress sa kanilang bahay.

Naka pajamas nalang si Kyungsoo, naka bun ang mahabang buhok habang nakikipag harutan sa tuta niyang labis siyang namiss sa kanilang veranda ng biglang may humintong sasakyan sa tapat ng bahay nila.

Hindi na kailangan ng tawag o text upang malaman kung sino iyon. Sa halip, tumayo si Kyungsoo at tumungo diretso sa kanilang gate, umikot sa sasakyan patungo sa driver seat.

Maya maya pa ang gwapong nakangiting mukha ng high school tropa niyang si Chanyeol ang bumungad sa kanya at kinalaunan ay unti unti niyang nakita ang mukha ng lalaking katabi nito. Si Jongin, ang high school sweetheart ni Kyungsoo.

"Tol ganda, shot sa bahay."

"Ano meron? Kelan ka pa naka uwi ha?"

"Eh, mamaya na kamustahan, magpaalam ka muna kay tita."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, ready na itong matulog dapat sapagkat pagod sa byahe pero this is Chanyeol, isa sa paboritong tropa niya.

Don't get her wrong. Hindi si Jongin ang habol niya.

"Sige, saglit lang." Naglakad muli pabalik ng bahay si Kyungsoo, nagpa alam sa mama niyang nagtsa-tsaa sa kusina.

Agad siyang pinayagan knowing na si Chanyeol ang makakasama niya. Buo ang tiwala ni Mama Do sa mga tropa ni Kyungsoo kahit halos lalaki ang mga ito. Tested and Proven for 10 years yan. Halos lalaki man ang mga kaibigan subalit si Kyungsoo tila prinsesa kung kanilang ituring.

Hindi na nagbihis muli si Kyungsoo, kaka toothbrush lang kaya pagka hablot ng kanyang cellphone dumiretso na ito sa kotse ng kaibigan niya.

"Lalong gumaganda ah?" Biro ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho na palayo.

"Syempre, malapit ng lumabas sa kalendaryo yung edad dapat fresh. Sino sino pala nandoon?" Sagot at tanong ni Kyungsoo, inaalintana ang awkwardness sa harapan niya.

"Ah, wala, kami lang ni Jongin tapos susunduin namin si Baek.." Tumango si Kyungsoo.

Habang patungo sa bahay nila Baekhyun, doon na nagcatch up sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, ang ex naman niya ay nagbibitaw din ng joke at nakikitawa din ang dalaga, ayaw niyang sirain ang gabi ni Chanyeol at tutal, naka move on nadin naman siya at dapat act like your age si Kyungsoo.

"Tol may bukas pang sari sari store, baba ako dito." Ani ni Jongin.

Huminto ang kotse, bumaba si Jongin at pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang likod ng kanyang ex.

Mali siya, hindi pa ata tuluyang nakakamove on kay Jongin ang utak niya. May epekto parin ang presence, ang amoy nito kapag maliit ang espasyong ginagalawan nila. Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at nadinig iyon ni Chanyeol.

Saktong huminto sila sa tapat ng gate nila Baekhyun at nilingon siya ni Chanyeol.

"Soo, okay lang ba? Na kasama siya?" When everything between Kyungsoo and Jongin started crumbling down, Chanyeol is the one who listened to her, siya yung nandoon comforting Kyungsoo kaya alam niya ang lahat.

Tipid na ngiti ang ibinigay niya kay Chanyeol.

"Dapat matured na mag isip Yeol, hindi makaka move on ng tuluyan kung hindi haharapin."

"Good. Text mo na si Baek.." Sinulyapan ni Kyungsoo amg bahay ng isang kaibigan, lights off na ang pamilya Byun kahit alas nuebe palang ng gabi.

Isang text at maya maya pa ay bumukas ang ilaw ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, bumukas ang bintana at mabilis na sumirado ulit.

Hindi nagtagal ay nakabihis na si Kyungsoo, umusog ito sa likuran ng driver seat subalit binuksan ni Baekhyun ang front seat door at doon naupo.

Maingay na nagtawanan, nag-asaran ang tatlo. Nag drive na si Chanyeol upang i pick up si Jongin.

Amoy sigarilyo ang lalaki at napahawak sa ilong si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya fan ng sigarilyo at naiinis sa second hand smoke nito.

Sampung minutong drive at narating ng apat ang bahay nila Chanyeol. Madaming tao ang nag iinuman sa bungad ng gate kaya minatahan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

"Ano meron?" Pabulong niyang tanong kay Chanyeol subalit may kausap na kakilala ang kaibigan niya.

"Birthday ni tita, nagpa dinner sila." Si Jongin ang sumagot.

"Sakto di pa ko nakapag dinner.." Natatakam si Baekhyun.

Pinag hain ni Chanyeol sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ng makakain. Puno ang plato ni Baekhyun samantalang bihon at lechon lang ang tinira ni Kyungsoo.

Naiwan ang dalawa sa loob ng kusina upang kumain. Tulog na si Mama Park, buong Park Family yata tulog na at kaya silang dalawa lamang ang nandoon kumakain.

Mabilis na nasimot ang plato ng mga dalaga, busog sa pagkain at sa kwento. Hindi man madalas na magkasama or magkachat, close naman ang mga ito.

Bumalik muli si Chanyeol sa kusina at hinawakan ang buhok ni Baekhyun, sinuklay ang mahabang buhok nito at ayaw mang maging green minded ni Kyungsoo subalit may napapansin siya sa dalawa.

"May maja doon sa ref gusto mo ba?" Dalawa sila ang nandoon, si Baekhyun lang inalok. Hawak ang baso ng tubig lumabas nalang si Kyungsoo.

Wrong move din dahil si Jongin lang ang nandoon, naka upo sa mahogany na bangko at nagyoyosi. Mabilis nitong pinatay at itinapon ang yosi at si Kyungsoo naupo sa monoblock chair sa kabilang dulo.

"Ano sabi ni Chanyeol? San tayo pupuwesto?" Si Jongin ang bumasag ng katahimikan.

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mata at mabilis na nagtagpo ang paningin nila. Ganoon parin ang mata ni Jongin, walang pagbabago. Malalim, mainit.

"Wala naman, teka tatanungin ko." Akmang tatayo si Kyungsoo ng napa tawa ng mahina si Jongin.

"Sure ka papasok ka doon? Mamaya ano makita mo.."

"Ha?"

"Wala, kako, kamusta ka?" Tumayo si Jongin lumipat sa katabing upuan ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay lang." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Unti unting nabubuhay ang mga paro paro sa tiyan ng dalaga. Takot siyang masaktan muli at delikado ang puso niya kapag binigyan niya ng meaning ang mga tanong ng ex boyfriend. "Kanina ka pa ba dito? Nag chat kagabi yan si Chanyeol sakin, nang iimbita, eh kala ko joke. Nakauwi pala talaga ng Pinas."

"Ah, oo, sabay kami last week sa eroplano. Tapos pinuntahan ako sa bahay kanina."

"Ah." Wala ng maisip na itanong si Kyungsoo, nagdadasal nalang na sana lumabas na ng kusina ang dalawa.

Teka, ano pala ang ginagawa ng dalawa at masyado silang matagal sa loob?

Naramdaman yata ni Jongin ang unti unting pagkakaubos ng pasensya ni Kyungsoo kaya ito ay nagsalita muli.

"Kumain ka ba ng lechon?"

"Yap. Ang sarap nung balat, tama lang yung alat niya."

"Crispy padin?"

"Yap." 

Nalulunod ng katanungan ang utak ng dalawa ngunit walang matinong tanong ang lumalabas sa bibig. Walang matapang para hukayin ang kinalimutang nakaraan. 

Kinalimutan nga ba?

Pagkabalik nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun, umakyat ang tropa sa rooftop ng bahay nila Chanyeol. Doon, may naghihintay ng kaha ng malamig na alak.

Magkatabi sa bangko sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun at sa tapat ang kaibigang lalaki. 

Nagsimula ang inuman at ang masasayang alaala ng high school life nila ang binalikan. Sumasakit na ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo kakatawa. 

Mapagbiro si Jongin, sinabayan ng alak kaya unstoppable ang bunganga nito. Ginatungan pa ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaya ang rooftop ay pinuno ng kanilang mga pagtawa. 

"Teka naiihi ako!" Reklamo ni Baekhyun at napa thank you si Kyungsoo kasi nahihiya lang ito na magsabing na ccr siya. 

"Samahan kita." Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

Bumaba ang dalawa sa comfort room at naiwan ang dalawang matangkad na lalaki sa itaas. 

Tumayo si Jongin at dumistansya sa kanilang table upang mag yosi. Sinundan ito ni Chanyeol at nanghingi ng isang stick. 

"Gago ka tol, sinadya mo ba to?"

"Wag ka na magreklamo, maayos naman kayo ah. Civil na civil, akala mo parehas nakamove on." 

"H-hindi padin nakaka move on si Kyungsoo?"

Dapat sikreto lang nila ni Chanyeol iyon subalit nadulas ang nakainom na dila. Humithit na lamang si Chanyeol ng kanyang sigarilyo at binugahan si Jongin. 

"Kung wala ng pag asa na maayos ang nasira, atleast bigyan niyo nalang ng closure pre.." Advice ni Chanyeol at naglakad na pabalik ng marinig ang mga yapak ng mga dalaga paakyat sa rooftop.

Pinanood ni Jongin na mag settle muli ang tatlo sa upuan, kay Baekhyun tumabi si Chanyeol at walang nagawa si Jongin kung hindi samahan si Kyungsoo. 

Palalim na ang gabi, nagpatuloy ang inuman, more kwentuhan at less alak na, for the boys.

Si Jongin parin ang maingay at ngayon si Minseok ang kanilang pinupulutan. 

Ayaw na dapat uminom ni Kyungsoo, pero napapasarap ang alak kaya kumuha pa ng ikaapat na bote.

Ang ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing inuman ay ang pabalik balik na trip to cr niya. Sinabayan pa ng malakas at malamig na ihip ng hangin. 

"Baek, dali na, samahan mo na ako." Pamimilit niya. 

"Ano ba yan," Si Jongin iyon. Tumayo at nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. "Wag ka ng uminom ha, pabalik balik ka na eh." Ani nito. "Tara na, iihi din ako eh."

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at sumunod sa ex boyfriend. 

"Huy iihi lang ha!" Biro ni Chanyeol at napa dirty finger si Jongin.

Nauna si Kyungsoo sa banyo, pagkaupo sa toilet bowl ay napanguso. Sinampal sampal ang pisngi dahil hindi na niya ito maramdaman. 

Naiinis siya sa sarili, kung ano kabilis kainin ng alak ang sistema ganoon din kabilis na kainin ng feelings niya for Jongin ang puso niya. 

Paulit ulit niyang pinaalala sa sarili na wag magpapa kain sa emosyon, dapat masaya ang gabi, ayaw niyang sirain ang araw ng lahat dahil lang sa feelings niyang ibinaon at kinalimutan for 10 fucking years.

"Soo? Nakatulog ka ata." Isang mahinang pagkatok at boses ni Jongin ang umistorbo sa pagmumuni muni niya. 

"Lalabas na." Dali daling nag flush at naghugas si Kyungsoo at pagkabukas ng pintuan ay malas siyang nadulas sa basang tiles. 

Malas siyang nadulas, maswerte namang lumanding sa dibdib at braso ng ex boyfriend niya.

Nagkatitigan pa, parehas nagulat sa bilis ng pangyayari. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang bewang, mariing hinawakan iyon, pinisil. 

"A-ah, sorry." Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang sarili ng bumalik ito sa pagtayo at naglakad palabas na.

Si Jongin walang salita na pumasok naman sa CR.

Tapos na ang inuman, wala ng alak at nagka ayaan na pauwi.

Nasa labas ng gate ang dalawang babae, hinihintay sina Chanyeol at Jongin kumuha ng motor.

Naunang lumabas si Jongin sakay ang kanyang bagong biling big bike at sumunod naman si Chanyeol. 

Akmang aangkas si Kyungsoo sa motorsiklo ni Chanyeol ng pinigil siya ni Baekhyun sa braso. 

"Doon ka kay Jongin.." Ani ni Baekhyun sabay nguso sa direksyon ng isa. 

"Eh, ikaw doon. Ayoko sumakay kay Jongin."

"Arte arte naman. Ayoko nga sumakay sa ex mo, ex mo yun eh." Biro ni Baekhyun at ang kanyang mga kilay ay nagsasayaw at nanunukso. 

Nakangusong nagmarcha si Kyungsoo patungo kay Jongin at humawak sa bewang ng lalaki upang sumampa pero-

"Ano ba to, ang taas taas naman." Naiinis niyang sabi. 

"Sus, di mataas yan sadyang-" Pinandilatan siya ni Kyungsoo, alam na ang kasunod. 

"Ano?" 

"Maikli lang ang legs mo." Patuloy ni Jongin na ngayon tumatawa kaya napalo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat.

"Yabang yabang." Naiinis na bulong ni Kyungsoo at sumakay na sa motorsiklo. 

Walang hawakan sa likod kaya sa hood ng hoodie ni Jongin ito humawak. 

"Diyan ka lang ba hahawak?" Tanong ng ex nito, naunahan na sila nila Chanyeol.

"Oo. Sige na, iuwi mo na nga ako, inaantok na ko eh!"

"Iuuwi kita?" May halong panunukso si Jongin. 

"Oo, sa bahay namin!" Ani ni Kyungsoo at nagmaneho na nga paalis si Jongin.

Malamig ang sumasalubong na hangin kay Kyungsoo. Hatinggabi na, bilog ang buwan sa langit kaya giniginaw ito kaya dumausdos ang kanyang mga braso at ipinalupot sa bewang ni Jongin. 

Mainit ang katawan ni Jongin at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, inaakit siya ng init na iyon. 

Kyungsoo rested her cheek sa balikat ni Jongin at mabilis na napalitan ng kumportableng init ang lamig ng gabi. 

Binabaybay nila ang kalsada, sa kaliwa ay tanaw ang malawak at maalon na karagatan samantalang bundok naman ang nasa kanan. 

"Shit. Kyungsoo." Dahan dahang pumreno si Jongin at kinabahan si Kyungsoo. 

Lumuwag ang mga braso niya sa bewang ni Jongin sabay tingin sa ex boyfriend. 

"Bakit? Nasiraan ba?"

"Kyungsoo, pwede ba sa bahay kita iuwi? Pag usapan natin to.." 

"Ha? A-ang alin Jongin?" Patay malisya ng dalaga.

"Tayo. Sa bahay kita iuuwi." Hindi pa man nakasagot si Kyungsoo ay nagmaneho na si Jongin, mabilis ang takbo at tila hangad lamang ay makauwi ito sa kanila. 

"Jongin.. Masyado kang mabilis." muling humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagharurot ng motorsiklo. 

Masyadong mabilis ang takbo at napahinto lamang si Jongin ng madaanan sina Chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay ng mga Byun.

"Hoy bakit lumagpas kayo?" Usisa ni Chanyeol. 

"Pre, uwi muna kami ah. Salamat. Ingat ka pauwi. Text ka lang." Mabilis na sabi ni Jongin, halata sa boses ang pagmamadali nito. 

Pagkatapos magpasalamat ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at ng kindatan ito ng kaibigan, humarurot na pauwi si Jongin.

Nais na lamang niya sa oras na iyon ay ang marating ang bahay, kausapin si Kyungsoo, plantsahin ang dahilan ng break up nila 10 years ago at kung pagbibigyan, nais niyang matulog yakap ang dalaga.

Tulog at tahimik na ang pamilya Kim pagkauwi ni Jongin. Maingat siyang nagpark sa garahe at makapal masyado ang mukha at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at magkahawak kamay silang nag sneak in sa loob. 

Nagising pa ang mga tuta ni Jongin na natutulog sa salas, mabilis silang nagsitakbuhan sa lalaki samantalang dahil bago sa paningin ang kasamang dalaga, kinahulan nito si Kyungsoo. 

"Jangguh, behave. Behave." Ani ni Jongin ng biglang dumikit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. "Di ka aanuhin niyan." 

Umakyat na sa kwarto ni Jongin ang dalawa at the moment na sumara ang pintuan, kumawala si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin.

Iginala niya ang paningin sa kwarto at napansin na sa loob ng isang dekada, konti lamang ang nag iba sa kwarto ng ex. 

Nandoon padin ang antique na cabinet, ang lumang kama ni Jongin at ang graduation picture nito ng grade 6.

"Soo.. Bihis ka muna? Bibihis lang ako sa baba." Binigyan siya ni Jongin ng oversized tshirt bago ito bumaba sa banyo.

Straightforward man magsalita si Jongin, matapang man pero habang pababa ng hagdan halos mabingi na ito sa labis na pag kabog ng kanyang puso. Pasalamat lamang siya sa kokonting alak sa sistema kaya nakuha niyang iuwi ang ex girlfriend. 

Nagbihis si Jongin- hindi, nag halfbath ito, nag sipilyo ng dalawang beses at nag mumog ng listerine.

Pagkatapos magbihis tumakbo paakyat si Jongin. Pagkahawak sa door knob, huminga ito ng malalim upang kumuha ng lakas ng loob. 

_"Dont mess up, dont mess up.."_ Paulit ulit na bulong ni Jongin. 

Isang hingang malalim muli bago nito binuksan ang pintuan.

"Kyung-" Naputol ang pagtawag niya sa dalaga ng makita ito sa kama. Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at maingat na naupo sa mattress at hinawi ang bangs ng natutulog na dalaga. "Goodnight. Promise aayusin ko to bukas na bukas." Isang mariing halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo ang iginawad ni Jongin.

Inosente, matagal at mainit na halik na nagsasabing, 'Puro ang intention ko, miss na miss na kita at ako ay nangungulila sa iyo.'

Tumayo si Jongin, binuksan ang aircon ng kwarto at kinumutan si Kyungsoo bago niya ito tinabihan sa kama. 

Hindi nagtagal, binalot na din ng antok si Jongin at ang magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang huling nakita.

Isang malakas na kalabog ang gumising kay Kyungsoo, kasabay noon ay ang malakas na sigaw ng batang babae na 'tito Niniiii, uwi na kami. Penge ako kisssssss!' at nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng mabilis na movement sa tabi niya, she felt na nabawasan ang weight sa kama. 

She pretended to be asleep, ngayong naitulog ang pagiging tipsy last night, nanumbalik ang kahihiyan niya. 

"Tito uuwi na kami kaso sleep ka pa!"

"Ssssh, dito tayo sa labas Rahee, sa labas."

"Pero tito bakit po?"

"Basta basta.."

Biglang sumira ang pinto at hinila ni Kyungsoo ang kumot hanggang sa maitago nito ang kanyang katawan sa ilalim ng kumot. 

Ilang beses niyang pinagalitan ang sarili at hiya ang kumain sa buong pagkatao niya. Shortly, narinig niyang bumukas at nag lock ang pintuan at naramdaman ang bigat ni Jongin ng sakyan siya nito. 

"Nagising ka ni Rahee?" Husky ang boses ni Jongin, halatang kakagising lang din. 

"hmmm." Umungol lang sa loob ng kumot si Kyungsoo. 

Maya maya pa ay narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag andar ng sasakyan, bumukas ang gate at lumabas na ito. 

"Kyungsoo, tinulugan mo naman ako kagabi." Sa isip ni Kyungsoo nagprotesta siya ng umalis si Jongin sa itaas niya subalit ang loko ay tinaas ang kumot at sinamahan si Kyungsoo sa ilalim. 

Malambing na ngiti ang binigay niya kay Kyungsoo, may eyebags pa ito, patunay na kulang din ito sa tulog.

Iiwas pa sang ang mata ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero mabilis siyang hinawakan ng ex sa pisngi, making her face him. 

"Kyungsoo.."

Wala sa plano. Ang mahiga sa kama ni Jongin at ang magtabi sila ng ex boyfriend magdamag ay wala sa plano ni Kyungsoo or ni isang beses hindi niya nakita na mangyayari to.

"Hmmm?"

"Antok ka pa ba? Matutulog ka pa?" sa labis na pangulila, hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili at ikiniskis ang ilong sa makinis na balat ni Kyungsoo. He's nuzzling his nose sa kanyang leeg, mabango si Kyungsoo. Iba na ang amoy nito hindi katulad ng Johnsons baby cologne na blue na gamit nito noong sila pa.

"Antok pa ko eh.." Pasimple din si Kyungsoo at hinila sa leeg si Jongin, dahilan upang bumaon ang labi nito sa makinis at sensitibong balat ni Kyungsoo. 

Sabay silang nagulat sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo kaya parehas silang napaungol.

Ang ungol ni Kyungsoo naging triggering factor para kay Jongin at lalo siyang ginanahan sa ginagawa. 

Mabagal na pumaibabaw si Jongin, testing Kyungsoo kung itutulak ba siya nito palayo o hahayaan lamang. 

Subalit lalo lamang nanaig ang pagnanasa ni Jongin at ang kaninang ilong lamang na nasa balat ni Kyungsoo ay ngayon pati na ang labi nito.

Ang makapal at uhaw na labi ni Jongin ay tila naghahanap ng tubig sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, at first ay malalambot at inosenteng halik ang ipinatak niya doon subalit habang inaamoy niya ang scent ni Kyungsoo ay parang nalalasing si Jongin at nahihirapang pigilan ang sarili. Ngayon, he would suck at her skin, lick at suck ulit at nilagyan ng sariling marka ang balat ng dating nobya.

Nakaka baliw, nakaka adik, nakaka lasing, nakaka gago si Kyungsoo. Samsung taon na walang sapat na komunikasyon pero mahal parin niya. 

Ang mga labi sa leeg nagsimulang gumapang paakyat, hinahalikan niya ang panga ni Kyungsoo, ang tenga nito, ang pisngi hanggang sa-

Huminto si Jongin sa pag halik kay Kyungsoo upang pagtagpuin ang kanilang paningin. 

"Kyungsoo, I didnt cheat on you.." Isang mariing halik sa labi ng dalaga. "Kung ano man yung nakita mo noong araw na yun is not true. Luhan made it look like na we kissed pero no we didnt." Isang halik muli subalit sa ilong ni Kyungsoo.

Nakatingin lang sa kanya ang ex, naghihingi ng sinceridad kaya ngayon ay buong tapang ng mag eexplain si Jongin ng tunay na nangyari, yung dapat ten years ago pa niya ginawa. 

"hindi ko siya hahalikan, hindi siya ikaw.." Nasa buhok ni Jongin naglalaro ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo, nangingilid na ang luha niya sa mata.

Hindi lang si Jongin ang may regrets sa naging katapusan ng relasyon nila, Kyungsoo too has tons of it. Kung nakinig lang sana siya, kung sinet aside yung pride marahil hindi na sila humantong sa ganito. 

"Kyungsoo... Ikaw lang ang crush ko nung high school, ikaw lang ang tanging hangad ko. Kaya nga isang taon kitang niligawan diba? Kahit dalawa o tatlong taon mo pa ako bago sagutin maghihintay ako, manliligaw ako sayo. Kasi ikaw-" Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang matatamis na salita ng unahan siya ni Kyungsoo. Bringing Jongin's face closer to hers and crashes their lips together. 

Halik na kay tamis pa sa mga mabulaklak na dila ni Jongin.

"Sorry." Naluluha si Kyungsoo ng pinagdikit ang kanilang noo. "Hindi man lang kita hinayaang iredeem ang sarili mo. Sorry." Ani nito, naiiyak at napangiti si Jongin bago muling pagdikitin ang kanilang mga labi. 

Mabagal ang pag sasayaw ng labi nila, first time man nilang mag halikan ng agresibo ngunit nasa tamang ritmo ang galaw nila, in sync at hindi messy ang palitan ng halik.

Pumaibabaw na si Jongin, nalulunod sa masarap at mainit na halikan. Ang kanyang mga palad ay nagsimula na ding maglakbay upang saliksikin ang katawan ng dating nobya.

Pababa ito sa kanyang leeg, sa dibdib at pinisil iyon buhat ng masasarap na mga ungol ng dalagang nakapikit at pinauubaya ang katawan sa lalaking pinagkakatiwalaan.

Lunod na ang dalawa sa mainit na session ng biglang-

"Tito Nini nakalimutan ko po ang-" Instinctively naghiwalay ang nagme-makeout. Napaupo ang dalawa sa kama at itinago pa ni Jongin ang dalaga sa likuran kahit nakita na ng pamangkin ang make out session nila. 

Magulo at sabog ang buhok ni Jongin, kumikininang ang mapupulang labi nito habang nakatingin sa pamangkin. 

"R-raheee. Hi." Nagpapanic si Jongin, nahihiya dahil nakita pa ng pamangkin ang hindi dapat makita ng bata. 

Hindi sumagot ang babaeng pamangkin sa halip ay walang imik itong tumakbo palabas ng kwarto at pababa ng hagdan. 

"Shit Jongin, nakakahiya." Bulong ni Kyungsoo. 

"Wait lang, baba ka lang ha? Aalis naman sila mama.. Magsisimba." Pinisil ni Jongin ang malamang hita ni Kyungsoo at sumunod na sa pamangkin niya. 

Nag ayos si Kyungsoo ng sarili habang nakangiti, para siyang baliw dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng ex boyfriend niya. Wala pa mang pormal na usapan subalit masisigurado na nito sa parents niyang hindi siya tatandang dalaga at mabibigyan niya sila ng mga apo. 

Yes. Mga Apo. Madami. _Plural_. 

Sampung minuto, maayos na ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na nakatali at nakapag pulbo na _(c/o sa polbo ni Jongin)._ Tahimik na sa baba kaya maingat na siyang sumunod kay Jongin. 

Pababa siya ng hagdan ng marinig ang boses ni Jongin. 

"Maaaaaa, hindi kumakatok si Rahee eh!" 

"Aba ikaw na bata ka, siguro madami kang babaeng dinadala dito sa bahay kapag wala kami? At tsaka matuto ka maglock kung may gagawin kang kababalaghan, hindi yung si Rahee pa yung sisisihin mo." 

Tahimik na nagtago si Kyungsoo sa malaking cabinet na naghahati ng salas at kusina, nakikinig sa usapan ng mag ina. Sa tono ng dalawa mukhang hindi naman nag aaway. 

"Ngayon nga lang po ako nagdala eh. Si Kyungsoo po yun!" 

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Anak ni kumareng Diday?" 

"Opo." 

"Aba, siya pala. Tawagin mo doon si Kyungsoo, pakainin mo ng pagkain. Ng pagkain ha!" 

"Mama naman!" Reklamo ni Jongin sa panunukso, tumalikod sa mama niya upang tawagin si Kyungsoo. 

Nawala lamang ang pikon na expression niya ng makita si Kyungsoo na nakanguso habang nakatitig sa kanya. Ngumiti si Jongin at hinila paakyat ng kwarto si Kyungsoo. 

Mabilis niyang sinirado ang pintuan at hinila pabalik sa kama ang dalaga. 

Imbes na maupo sa kutson si Kyungsoo, sa lap ni Jongin siya pinaupo.

"Sorry. Pero dont worry, di galit si mama. Di din mag susumbong yun sa mama mo." 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, may mas importante pa silang pag uusapan higit pa doon. 

"Jongin.. A-ano tayo?"

"Ikaw at Ako? Wala." 

"Ha?" Gulat ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. 

"Wala pa. Kasi liligawan ulit kita. Babalik ako sa umpisa kung kinakailangan. Basta sisiguraduhin kong mapapasakin ka." Namula si Kyungsoo, ramdam niya ang pag init ng pisngi. "Kyungsoo, pwede bang ligawan ka? Pwede bang maging nobyo mo ulit? Pwede bang ipagpatuloy natin ang meron tayo na pinaglaruan ng tadhana?" 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng kay tamis. 

She likes how it sounds. 

"Okay." Jongin giggled at muling inangkin ang mga labing kay tagal inasam. 

"Okay. Future girlfriend." 

"Okay. Future boyfriend." 

"Okay. Future Mister.."

"Mister na agad?" 

"Ayaw mo?" 

"AHAHAHA! Okay, future mama ng isang dosena kong anak."

Nagharutan pa ang dalawa sa gitna ng hakikan session nila.

Mahirap magpatawad. Pero mas lalong mahirap mabuhay na madaming pinanghihinayang hindi nagawa, hindi ipinaglaban.

  
Wakas.


End file.
